AG037: Jump for Joy!
is the 37th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Episode Plot Inside a Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy does research, but notices the wind is entering her room when the window is opened. She recalls closing it, but the wind gets very strong. Suddenly, a creature stands before Nurse Joy, making her scream. The heroes are traveling to Mauville City and stop to the Pokémon Center. May sees the forest around the Center is beautiful, while Max hopes Nurse Joy would point out where the spots to find rare Pokémon are. The heroes enter, with Brock introducing himself already. However, Nurse Joy is not present, while Pikachu smells something. Pikachu climbs the stairs, leading them to an empty room with papers lying around. Ash spots Pikachu fallen and when he gets it, he falls down as well, asleep. Team Rocket enjoys the nature, but a Pokémon carrying Nurse Joy passes by, startling Team Rocket, causing them to fall down. Meowth identifies the Pokémon to be a Shiftry and begins to imagine his boss waking up in hot summer day and Shiftry would fan him and cool him down. This pleases everyone, as they hope for some promotion once they catch it. Brock wakes Ash and Pikachu and notices some blue powder on Pikachu's nose. Brock identifies the powder to be Stun Spore, which Pikachu inhaled. May spots that the computer in the room belongs to Nurse Joy, who did research on the Pokémon around her Center. Max notices the security camera, so they look when Nurse Joy disappeared. They look what happened to Nurse Joy and see she has been kidnapped by a Shiftry. Shiftry used Stun Spore to make Nurse Joy asleep, making Brock furious it kidnapped her and swears to get her back. Max knows Shiftry can't use Stun Spore, while Pikachu spots the gigantic tree, where Shiftry went to, as they normally live in years that are over a thousand years old. As the heroes go to save her, Oddish intercept them and use Stun Spore, but May's Beautifly gusts the attack away. The Oddish have disappeared, but the heroes continue on. Meanwhile, Shiftry has arrived inside the tree. Some red eyes appear in the bushes, startling May. The eyes are Seedot, who attack the heroes, who run away in safety. The Oddish appear as well, standing to defend the path. Brock suspects Oddish have lent Stun Spore to Shifty to use on Nurse Joy. Shiftry places Nurse Joy on an altar, while Seedot attack the heroes. Ash proposes to use Pikachu, but Max thinks Torchic should be sent instead. May does so and has it use Ember, causing the Pokémon to run away. Team Rocket hides behind the woods, planning to steal Shiftry, even if the heroes are also after it. Nurse Joy wakes up and is scared of the Shiftry, who is looking at her. The heroes have come to the river, but suddenly, rocks begin to explode, revealing some Nuzleaf, who start attacking. Nurse Joy attempts to escape, but cannot, as she is too high on the tree. Instead, Nurse Joy screams for help. Ash, per Max's advice, sends Taillow, who uses Wing Attack. The Nuzleaf are hit and go away, making the path safe. Max wonders if the Nuzleaf, Oddish and Seedot were waiting to ambush them. Brock suspects they are working alongside Shiftry to stop them from coming to the tree, where Nurse Joy is. Team Rocket are following the twerps, loving the fact that the twerps are foiling ambushes, making their job easier. Nurse Joy demands to know what the Shiftry wants, but the Nuzleaf, Seedot and Oddish appear. The wind gets stronger, making Nurse Joy confused. Nurse Joy follows a Seedot and sees the problem: a Nuzleaf is diseased, having a fever. Another Nuzleaf appears, warning Shiftry of enemies approaching, so Shiftry runs off to defeat them. The heroes encounter Shiftry, so Ash sends Treecko - Treecko uses Quick Attack. However, Shiftry's speed causes Treecko to miss. Shiftry uses Bullet Seed, but Treecko evades the attack. Treecko uses Pound, but Shiftry dodges the attack. Per Ash's order, May, Pikachu, Max and Brock run off to the tree. The group is ambushed by Nuzleaf, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, distracting them. Treecko and Shiftry battle one another. Shiftry tries to attack Treecko and uses Bullet Seed on it, but misses. Treecko tries to hit Shiftry, but misses and gets wounded. Both exchange blows before Team Rocket appears. Meanwhile, the group climb up the tree and see Nurse Joy tending to a Nuzleaf. Brock claims he came to rescue her, but Joy replies she isn't in danger. The group notices the sick Nuzleaf, so Nurse Joy wants them to help her, then asks of them to find Shiftry and stop the battle. Shiftry blasts Team Rocket off, with Jessie's Wobbuffet clapping and having a rose in its mouth. Shiftry turns to Treecko and attacks it, but misses. However, Shiftry jumps and uses Bullet Seed, hitting Treecko. Brock and Nurse Joy appear, the latter warning Shiftry it does not need to fight Treecko, promising to take care of Nuzleaf. Brock explains to Ash Nurse Joy was brought to the tree to take care of a Nuzleaf, who got ill. Nurse Joy points out she will need medicine from the Pokémon Center to cure Nuzleaf. Since the Center is far away, Brock rides Shiftry, using its speed to go through the woods back to the Pokémon Center. After some hours and treating, Nuzleaf is feeling much better. Everybody cheers, while the Shiftry goes away. The next day, the heroes leave off as well. Brock hopes Nurse Joy won't forget him, but Ash jokes she would forget Brock's girly scream, as he rode Shiftry away. Debuts Move Bullet Seed Quotes :"It's scary!" - Jessie :"And hairy!" - James :"And looks like my cousin Larry!" - Meowth :"Not fair!" - Jessie :"We didn't do anything bad yet." - James :"Dere's no justice." - Meowth Mistakes When nurse Joy first came to the window to close it, it was opened a little bit, but in the camera's footage it is first shown that there aren't any windows, and then that they are fully opened. Trivia Featured Pokémon: Seedot Gallery Nurse Joy faces a terrifying Pokémon AG037 2.jpg Ash and Pikachu fell asleep AG037 3.jpg Team Rocket gets blown away by the wind AG037 4.jpg Shiftry commands the other Pokémon to defend the forest AG037 5.jpg Meowth imagines Shiftry making a breeze for the boss AG037 6.jpg Nurse Joy got affected by Stun Spore AG037 7.jpg May is frightened of the ambush AG037 8.jpg The forest Pokémon get hit by Ember AG037 9.jpg Nurse Joy faces Shiftry AG037 10.jpg Shiftry dodges Treecko's Quick Attack AG037 11.jpg Ash's friends get attacked AG037 12.jpg Treecko dodges Shiftry's attack AG037 13.jpg Shiftry launches Whirlwind AG037 14.jpg Team Rocket blasts off AG037 15.jpg Brock rides on Shiftry AG037 16.jpg Nurse Joy heals Nuzleaf AG037 17.jpg Nuzleaf is cured AG037 18.jpg Nurse Joy and the forest Pokémon wave goodbye }} Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes